(a) Field
The subject matter disclosed generally relates to lighting devices. More particularly, the subject matter disclosed relates to lighting fixtures and lit displays.
(b) Related Prior Art
In the field of lighting, and particularly in the field of lit shelves, there have been many attempts to devise solutions that provide better light area/space coverage under a shelf. Some of these solutions are voluminous, complex to install, or do not resolve the problem according to expectations. For instance, some of them do not succeed to light up the whole area. For example, U.S. Patent Publication U.S. 2007/0291480 lights up the area under the shelf but a shadow line remains on the top of the wall behind the shelf.
Other examples of attempts to provide the highest quality in display lighting under shelves include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,689,726 A, 8,215,795 B2, 8,506,116 B2, 9,222,645 B2, U.S. Patent Publication U.S. 2008/0285260, European Patent Publication EP 2842461 A1 and European Patent Publication EP 2641508 A1, which all provides attempts to solve this problem with adapted shelves or additional lighting components to affix to the shelves or along the shelves.
There is therefore a need for improvements in the field of lighting in shelf arrangements that overcome the drawbacks associated with the existing solutions.